Clasped Our Fingers Together
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Takes place in DGM Chap 198 and after Bleach Chap 423. When the 14th finally awakens, Allen lost conscious, but he ends up dead? And why is Neah part of him? Why does it hurt Allen when Neah is injuried? And visa versa? Where's Kanda and Alma? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Latest chapter in D. Gray Man made me cry! Kanda is DEAD! :( so I changed that! D. Gray Man and Bleach crossover with threesome later!

* * *

Chapter Summary: A quick summary of the last bit before Allen was knock unconscious.

Pairings: NeahAllenKanda, TykkiGrimmjow

Prologue

_"No matter what happens, I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep on walking"_

_- Allen Walker _

"_Beansprout!" Kanda muttered as the pulsing energy surrounding Allen Walker grew, as the his skin slowly pulsed gray. Alma gasped in pain as he dropped from the sky, he was caught by Kanda before he hit the ground. "Alma!" Just as Kanda landed gracefully on the ground the sound of the ground shaking filled the air. Kanda looked in shock at Allen, he gray skin glowed around his right white eye, the left one closed._

"_What..?What happened!""This is...""Is this the sound of the ground shaking...?""So creepy...""Doesn't it sound like laughter?" _

_**'Thank you, Kanda Yuu ****'**Kanda quickly froze, hearing the voice of the Earl echo in his head. **'He's awaking ****Thanks to you making a mess of Allen Walker with your innocence! The '14****th****' sleeping dormant withing just got the perfect wake up call ****' **Kanda glanced at the Earl, he seemed to jump for joy. **'The Noah can never forget their hatred of the innocence ****The more you wounded him with it, the more that hatred gushed out ****' **Kanda seemed to think back to when Allen stopped his attack to Alma, just stabbing him in the lower stomach. 'I did it...to him?' _

"_Thank you!" The Earl seemed to pause, then glanced up with twisted smile and eyes, "Allen Walker's now gone " _

"_That damn Earl... he's been using Alma and Kanda with this in mind all along!" "Dammit...Dammit! **DAAAAMMMIT!**"_

_

* * *

_

The world surrounded him with black space, white trees and stars. Allen took a shaky deep breath as he tried to struggle in the chairs that kept him bound in a royal like chair. Stone like wings were designed in the chair. The chains wrapped him under his neck, wrapped twice around his chest, and twice around his legs. Allen seemed to hear someone whisper in the soundless wind. 'He's gone mad. The Millennium earl is going mad, all is oblivion, the puppet of destruction meets it's end...'

"_And you too, 'Allen'," Allen froze and looked up, meeting a young Noah, who had similar looks as Tykki. "Became a mad puppet." The Noah said lifting his chin with a gloved hand._

"_Tykki...?" Allen asked, he voiced croaked out, the Noah shook his head, he leaned closer so their noses just touch._

"_I'm the one who will destroy everything, the 14th Noah," The Noah tilted his head until Allen could feel his breath on his cheek. "Neah." Neah, aka the 14th hummed just before black started to crawl in the corners of Allen's sight, then his world turned completely black. _

* * *

Author's Note: The 14th, Neah is a little more um... seductive.


	2. 6 Year Update from Author

Hey Guys, So it's been a long 6 years since I updated ** an actual chapter.** Yeah, I have some bad news then I will tell the good news. There are going to be stories I going to delete and never touch again, some of them I don't even know where I was going with them. Stories that will be deleted ASAP are:

Traveling the Maps (One Piece x Naruto Crossover)

Forging Forgotten Memories (I now realize I had no idea what the fuck I was going with that one, but if any of you want to tackle it, then go right ahead.)

Demon Whisper (I'm have a brand new idea for a NarutoKyuubiKiba fan fiction)

Woven Hearts and Links

Matrix for Ninjas

AND MAYBE Death of Silence, but there is a chance I may continue it in the future.

Also the other stories I posted before are all going to get re-vamped with new plot ideas, fix huge grammar errors, and editing stuff that bothers me when I re-read my stuff. So bad news I going to delete some stories, the good news is I totally doing a 6 year re-vamp of my other stories, and finally I have an AO3 account so I can post some explicit scenes on that account. So just be patience like you are all, and I promise I will update on my stuff ASAP!

I also want to thank you guys for alerting, liking my stuff, and waiting patiently all these years. The next time I update my stories, it will bring a smile to your faces.


End file.
